Secret Weapon
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: 25 years after Squall and team defeating Ultimecia, appears a mysterious humanoid monster in Winhill. As leader of Ballamb Garden, Squall dispatch the new generation of gunblade specialist to handle this mission. It appears that the incident have something to do with the secret of the world, potentially revealing the grand history of the planet.
1. Chapter 1 - Wrecked Summer Holiday

Author's note : Please forgive my bad English and grammars.

* * *

Back then people don't know anything about Winhill. Until a young wandering journalist of Timber Eyescoop decide to took pictures of it's wonder and beauty. It was 3 years ago.

Now, everybody think about Winhill for holiday. Relaxing remote village with chocobo farms and refreshing local liquors with beautiful villagers and great singers help the heating brain to cool down. Almost all rich people in the world pay to build holiday home and hotels in Winhill, to enjoy it's fresh air. Most of them build it in the mountain above the village.

It's a school holiday and 16 year old Delphy is in vacation house with friends. No adults.

Well ... that's the plan.

There's this guy, a long black haired guy who is too lazy to shave even once in three days, as he's too lazy to change his clothes and take a bath once a day. Conquers the comfortest sofa in the villa and tv remote too, eating all chips they have, his feet everywhere and always want to know what his little sister up to with her friends.

"I need to go to the village." Delphy fold her arms and give her eldest brother sharp look.

"Where?" This guardian of exit door's name is Luke Lionheart.

"Village. Down the hill. Can't you just read the map?"

"Well, I have to let dad know where you up to. And take you there if it's necessary."

"I only go to the village, I don't need a guardian or a driver. And I'm 16, I'm not a kid anymore. I have my friends with me and we going to take a walk to enjoy this miserable holiday because someone is being daddy's lap dog."

Luke smiled bitterly, "that's harsh."

"I don't care you upset me! Why in front of my friends you treat me as kid?"

Luke trying to be diplomatic to his little sister, "well, there's been rumor about the bad boys of Winhill ..."

"Oh, you think I'm here to see Ryan?"

Luke only can cover his laugh with a smile. "Honestly, I have no idea what his name ... so ..."

Notice her mistake, Delphy walk away quickly into her room, forgot about her idea of visiting the village.

"Hey ... so, his name is Ryan. Okay. Where you guys met? Come on, tell me. We used to be a great team when you were kid."

A door shut tight between the brother and sister. Behind the closed door, Luke can hear his sister scream, "I hate you, Luke! I wish you die in your journalism journey!"

"Geez..." Luke scrach his hair when returning to his boring couch watching football league between Delling United and Timber Owls. "Why so angry?"

In the same room, Luke notice three teenage girls staring at him. It's the fifth day of holiday and they have two more days in Winhill until the next semester begin. Their school in rebuilded Galbadia Garden will not tolerate any indiscipline act from the students. Even if it's a Colonel's granddaughter or the youngest daughter of a leader from another garden. Thanks to this wandering journalist of Timber Eyescoop, they almost doing nothing in this summer.

"Want some chips? Still got lots of them." Luke share them a bowl of potato chips with cheese powder. But the girls just witness their classmate hysterically shout at her eldest brother. They don't feel like chewing something now. So Luke just enjoy all the chips alone.

His phone rings. "Yea? Dad?"

_"How's your sister?"_

"Angry."

_"Why?"_

"She wants to meet a Winhill boy named Ryan."

_"Who's Ryan?"_ the voice become fast.

"I don't know."

_"Okay. Good work."_ the talk ends.

Luke understand how funny the situation-at least for himself. He admit that their father is overprotective to his only daughter. When Delphy was a little girl, she was a bouncy ball. Always running around and get excited to her surroundings. Until one day they found her drowned in pool, father almost lost his dearest daughter. And that is the last day Delphy Heartily breath what she call "freedom". There always stalkers following her around.

Two days pass, the girls packing up their baggages ready to return to Galbadia Garden.

"Okay, girls, when you ready I hit the gas to Galbadia Garden." Luke texting his bos at journalism office in Timber, saying he will arrive at Timber in couple days. He is too busy talking with his boss about the new place he will dispatch to. It said that someone report an exotic site about ancient civilization. This is his favorite topic to write, he's not really paying attention for the girls, just count about four people enter their red car. With eyes on the phone cell, Luke sit on the driver seat, checking the mirror and set on his seatbelt.

"Four people in car, let's roll." He hit the gas, car sliding away from the villa. They already outside the Winhill area when he realize that his little sister is not inside. Breaks hit hard and he interogate the girls. "Where's Delphy?"

The girls keep silent.

"Girls, she's an important kid. Grand daughter of president Esthar and Delling, and also the leader of Ballamb Garden's daughter. Someone can make good money by kidnaping her." if he has guts, Luke knows.

"She's in Winhill." the blonde tell him.

Pressing his lips, Luke turn around his car return to Winhill. "Let me guess, Ryan."

"Yea ..." the girls answered.

"Who is he?"

"He's Delphy's internet friend."

Luke laughed sadly. "Internet friend?"

"They promise to see each other in summer holiday." the black girl says.

"What are they? Lovers?"

Nobody answered. Winhill is very beautiful village a few yards away from mountain and beach. When the car rushing back to the village, they face south, and there's the ocean is. Honestly, Luke also feels sorry for the girls to not enjoy a week of holiday completely. All they did was just having fun with computer and console games or watching tv and reading book in village. But his little sister is growing as beautiful teenager. Any guys who will marry her will enter the family who lead the world. Mr Leonheart should be extra carefull with his daughter's socialization.

Just a moment before Luke's car enter Winhill, the ocean breaks.

Luke hit the break and watching the sudden tidal wave split the ocean into two. No matter how you see it, that is one weird tidal wave you ever see. It seems more to something swim from the ocean to the land. Something big. Something large.

First, the wave hit the ground.

Then he see a very large fin.

Finally, a grand creature holding a great sword rise from the salt water.

The girls screams, Luke hit the gas and rush faster than before into the village.

"Brother Luke, what are you doing?"

"Turn around, that thing attacking Winhill!"

"That's why I'm going to Winhill." Luke whispered.

Villagers's car-mostly pickup trucks-drive away from the village upon learning the appearance of 20 feet mysterious monster from the ocean. What breaks Luke's heart is most of the villagers are old women and kids. Most young men in Winhill travels to the big city hoping the can be success there and take their family out from the small peaceful village. What's left are the old men digging on their corn field.

"Wait here." Luke jump down the car and running with his feet to looking for his sister. He can hear the heavy sound when the giant creature approaching the village.

"Delphy!" He shouts worriedly then continue his run to the town square.

As he run against the panic villagers, a car almost hit him if he's not aware. No intention from the driver to step on break even he knew he will hit Luke Leonheart with the green truck.

The creature already reach the village, and it swing his giant sword to split a house in two. Down by the house, Luke can see a familiar face tries to escape.

"Delphy!"

6 barrel revolver slide out from Luke's side belt. Hopelessly shooting at the creature. He try to hit the monster's eye. Because most creature's weakness locate in the eye. One of two bullet hit the target, the monster release a great scream of pain. Luke rushing to his sister and lift out the falling wood so his sister's feet is free.

"Run!" Luke command her as he continue shooting to the monster's eye with his remaining bullet.

Luke catch up with his sister to where the girls waiting. They already scared and ready to leave the siblings if not remember that both of them are the offspring of important figures in the world. But before Luke reach them, the monster rushing on him, wielding grand sword.

"Luke!" Delphy screams.

Luke release a safety button and press something in his revolver. A shape of iron formed a blade in right moment before the monster's grand sword split his head in two like the house before.

"Yeah, this is Revolver 3.9, evolution of gunblade. Cool, eh?" Luke said proudly to the humanoid monster that looks as if it wearing full body armor with blue and black color.

They share swings an blows. Fire release from the monster's breath but unable to hit the target. Luke might be too small for the monster but he can jump high and combine his physical attacks with magic which he learned naturally without GF help.

"Brother!" Delphy still worries her brother, and worry if she late to arrive at Galbadia Garden tonight.

"Delph! Return to your garden now, you'll be late for new semester!" Luke hold the swing from the giant monster.

"What about you?"

"I can handle it. Don't worry!" Luke continues, "just make sure dad know about this. I have no time to report him since this big guy appears so sudden."

"Take care of yourself, brother!" Lyra release the hand brake, and she hit the gas to Galbadia Garden.

Range is the problem for Luke to hurt the monster. This monster is too fast and breath blue fire. And his sword that he carry around is too big. Luke only jumping away as far as he can while releasing some tiny weak magic. While running away, he reload his revolver and shoot when he got the chance.

"Shit. It's been too long since the last time I'm doing this. I should've train my cardio more." Luke almost out of breath escaping the monster's strike. Finally he got tripped when the monster release a big blue fire breath. Luke's body hit a burning house and because of the collision, the burning straw roof collapse burry the gunblade specialist.

_to be continued ..._

* * *

**Author's note :** I decide to write the story in english, because I don't know anyone will read this in my mother laguage. Please forgive my bad grammars (I appreciate corrections), and I hope you enjoy the story. I promise to finish this project.


	2. Chapter 2 - Captain Brandish

"Fishing all day. Aren't you bored doing this?" A young man tries to pull his pole, when a fish bite the bait.

"I thought you already know about my junk shop years ago." The older man with a dull-shape green cap catching another fish. This one is red catfish, one of his favorite. "Bull's eye! Have some delicious dinner tonight for sure. Red catfish bite my bait whenever you're around, son. You're my lucky charm."

"Thanks dad." The son, too old as teen, too young as an adult, share most of his physical genetic from his father. Tall and jock, blonde hair, green eyes, and strong built. "It will be great if we can eat it with mom."

"Aw shit! %^^#$%^$% & !" Seifer's shout heard with sounds of falling scraps of irons. Mountain of iron junk collapse to the ground, along with the man's grunt. Biting his cigarette, Seifer pick his irons one by one and returns it to the former place.

The son looked back and see the junks in his father's workshop falling down all over the place. "What happen?"

"Nevermind, son. This crappy old shits with rusts getting in my way." Seifer put down his bucket full of fishes on a table.

"So, ... uhh ... dad." The son is battling with a fish now. "... mom ..."

"Okay, Bran, listen." Seifer cut his son's talk. "What happen with me and your mom is a fucking accident. We never expected you for fuck's sake. I don't even remember how it happens, suddenly you just there in your momma's belly."

"What?" the nylon break and the fish got away. The son don't know what he upset to; the fish or the fact. "Then how you be so sure I'm your son?"

"Cuz you damn looked like how I was when I was at your damn age. And she claimed that she ain't slept with anyone else. But I never love your mom, and vice versa. So, no dinner with your mama. She never be my wife, and we will never marry. She's not even my girlfriend. You understand now?"

The son still don't know what made him upset; maybe the fact. "But you never marry another woman."

"Because I'm an ugly poor fart who live as a weapon maker from the junks in Fisherman's Horizon and go diving in my spare time with the orphan twerps I found 12 years ago, digging on FH's junkyard for some cookies. No woman would want to share this stinky life with me. And I will not marry any random bitches I found walking on street."

"Dad." The Son collect his fishing pole and put it in a cabined beside his father's red pole. "Mom is engaging."

Again, the Son heard the iron junks collapse. Now they burry the Father.

"Dad!" The Son rush to his father who is cursing on the junks now.

"Hhhrrhhh ... I'm alright, sonny. Think I'll go diving tonight to cooldown my head. Now help me out."

For couple minutes, there's only sounds of iron clanking to others.

"So, your mum is marrying someone?"

Now the Son thinks that maybe it's the fish that made him upset. "Yeah ..."

"Who?"

Yeah, must be the fish. The Son thought. "James Ingram."

"Who the fuck is he?"

"As far as I know, he already had crush on mom since she was an instructor."

"James Ingram ..." then the father notice something. "J.I."

"You know him?"

Seifer still remember in garden forum, there's a treepie fan number 1 under the initial of J.I. always whining about Quistis Treepe.

"Seriously, Son. Your mom want to marry that lame creep?"

Just after the Father asks, the Son's phone rings. The Son walks away from his dad for better signal. "Brandish Treepe here." How he wish he has his father's surname on him. Sounds more manly.

_"How's holiday?"_

"It's good, sir. We catch a red catfish."

_"Nice. How's your dad?"_

"Shocked."

_"Why?"_

"Well ... things happen."

_"Whatever. Brandish, return to garden A.S.A.P. This is emergency situation."_

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" The Son return to his father and apologize for not gonna be there for dinner. The Son don't need to pack his belongings because it's already in his ragnarok. He knews that Squall Leonheart can call him on duty anytime so it will be faster this way. After promise to return to FH soon, The Son drive his ragnarok back to the sky.

His partner just got killed several days ago after fighting Red Dragon in Trabia, so he's all alone in this ship now. After locating Ballamb Garden's location on map, he leave everyting to auto-pilot and rest his back on the comfortable seat. Wondering what's going on, he check websites on current events and looking for the most popular news in the world.

FH such a small ignorant community. It's a town of slum of scraps with rusty smell all over the rail roads. Not much people there care about what happen in the other side of the world. Internet is rare, and only have local server so they almost blind of international situation.

It surprise Brandish when he learned about the incident of Winhill. All of a sudden a 20 feet monster with fin on his back appears from the ocean and assault Winhill. Some people injured, and only 1 people died in the incident.

"I guess this is it."

Brandish try to search on the web about further information. Hoping he can find the picture of the monster. And he got the picture. A centaurus-like creature with full body armor in color of black and blue with fish fin on it's back. His eyes are green, shape like lizzard and he wielding a giant great sword as tall as his body.

"Surely I need crews for this." Brandish wishpered to himself.

* * *

The blue ragnarok arrived at south region of Galbadia Continent. Small Village that grow significantly in last 3 years is not as beautiful as it was right now. Some building destroyed and burned. The brick road was ripped in some location and the statue of Laguna Loire destroyed. Beheaded. West from the village, Brandish can see a blue-cone shape with tails and some gray-ish dome floating above a silver-gold anti-gravitation disc.

"Hello, Ballamb fish." he whispered to himself, "long time no see."

After park his Ragnarok not far from the vacant flat area not far from Winhill beach, Brandish took his time examining the footprint of the monster left on the shore. He can imagine the thing appears all of a sudden from the ocean, walk it's way to the village as what he do now.

"Hey Brandish. Just arrived?" a SeeD greets him, he's busy supporting a wounded villager. He just reply with a short hello and quickly walk to the north side of the village.

As he enter the village, he witness destruction he already saw about 3 minutes ago. Wooden fence crushed, probably because it's on his way. But down here, not much house destroyed, in fact, they were left unharmed. The villagers who live down here still decide to leaving the village, though.

Continue his way into the corn field, he still haven't find any destruction until he reach the town square. There's a house split in two, sliced with something sharp. Just like a cake cut by knife. The brick ground disarray, Laguna Loire's statue beheaded, and some houses got burned down.

Bellow the beheaded statue, stand a man with black clothing and black cape. A black cap with SeeD crest on his head, covering his sharp brown eyes with shadow. That man's face covered with beard and mustace. If his friend from 25 years ago got separate and just meet him now, the only mark that identify this man as the living legend who kill Ultimecia is the scar between his eyebrows. Kindda same scar on Brandish's father's, just in opposite direction.

Three people stand in front of him. Two guys are SeeD, judging from the uniforms they wear and the other one is a young teenage boy. The boy looks terrified, unable to look at the general's face. After notice Brandish's arriving, General Leonheart insert the small gadget in his hand into his pocket. The village boy react as if he's about to go to jail.

"I'll keep my eye on you, boy." Said the general, as if he ready to butcher the boy.

"I-I just befriend with your daughter. How do I know if she's your daughter? I'm not trying to do anything funny or bad! Please! I'll stop messaging her if you let me go!"

"Get him out of my sight. I'm busy." The General wave his hand away and two SeeD push the boy to the north.

Brandish salute that man. "Sir!"

That man reply his salute. "You came from south direction, what you think?"

"I foresee no destruction in random location, so I think either this thing is inteligent or just being organized. I don't see this assault as total annihilation, it's more to uhh ..." Brandish can't stop staring at beheaded Laguna Loire's statue. "... focus attack."

SeeD General Leonheart make it short, "yes. It has target."

As they talk, a SeeD approaching with a blue map pinched between his armpit. After give the General a salute, he give the blue map to general.

"Well, the report is out." After fast reading the report, the general give Brandish the blue map. The SeeD officer open the map and study the contents. Basically it's a report about the monster. Looks like someone scan the monster before it disappear. It has great endurance, element unknown, materials unknown, and contain no blood.

"No blood?" Brandish give a quick assumption, "a weapon?"

General Leonheart know this boy never disappointed him. He's smart as his mother and strong as his father. "We battle the thing right after my daughter's report to Ballamb Garden recieved. Ragnarok teams attack it from the air. It recieved some wounds, in fact, some parts of his armor was severed-now in our inteligent division for further study."

General lower his volume and glaring into the SeeD's eyes, "My guts believe that this is no ordinary creature, and first SeeD came into my mind was you."

"What you want me to do, Sir?"

"I want you to investigate. What is this creature, what it's purpose, why it attacking Winhill, and where is it come from."

Brandish salute the General. "Sir! I will not disappointed you, Sir!"

"Now go, don't waste time." General Leonheart about to walk away, return to Ballamb Garden.

"Sir." The young man called.

"Hmm?" The General stop walking and look backward.

"I believe I need crews, Sir. I mean, ... crew**S**."

"I know. Just give me some time." as he leave, Brandish can hear his mumble, "anyone to go with you should have great survival skills... can't let anymore SeeD K.I.A."

_to be continued ..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Home

Brandish return to his ragnarok-what he called home for this last 3 years. 1 year after become a SeeD at the age of 16, he work hard to compete with the other SeeD candicate to win a ragnarok. There's two type of ragnarok, first the Esthar made, and the other one is Ballamb made. First thing Squall did when he return to Ballamb Garden is creating new system for SeeD because their job against the sorceress was done. SeeD become a full military force organization-back to the old days-now with ranks. Quistis design all the new system and to help the job done, Garden decide to reproduce their own ragnaroks.

Considering the high cost for making a ragnarok, General Leonheart decide to limit the production. Currently only 3 ragnarok belongs to the garden.

**Here's the requirement for the leader to own Garden's Ragnarok : **  
1. Must be an Elite SeeD (SeeD rank A above)  
2. Have driving license type C  
3. Have ID card  
4. Minimum rank is Captain

When a SeeD complete the requirements, they will be selected by the top officers of Garden. If 3 people killed in action under the captain's command, their license to own ragnarok will be dismiss. Brandish already lost 2 personels killed in action, if he lost once more, he must give up his ragnarok.

It's been 2 weeks after he attend the burrial of Daniel Horrus, his last crew who died when they driving Ruby Dragons away from Trabia, to return to their right habitat. Daniel got burned badly after fail to escape Ruby Dragon's fire breath. Couple months ago, their partner, Marius Grant also killed in action when Brandish lead his team to free hostages in Eshtar's terrorism act.

"Weapon, huh? Interesting." The young man enter his cabin and take some gloves. On a sandbag in front of his cabin, he swing some punches.

His phone rings. "Yea?"

_"Bran, are you in Winhill now?"_

He notice that familiar voice. "Yes, mother."

_"How dare you not telling me when you going home."_ What she meant by 'home' must be the Ballamb Garden.

"Oh, no, mother, I didn't meant that." When Brandish see it's still 2pm, he got an idea. "Mom, you like red catfish?"

_"Sure I do. But I'm not interested to have dinner with Mr Almasy."_

"Oh ... okay." The Son got disappointed right before he told his mother about his idea.

_"Son, c__an you please take me to Ballamb?"_

"Sure, mom. I'll pick you."

After hung the phone, Brandish take his jacket and lift his ragnarok. He pilot to Ballamb Garden which is now have extra upgrade in parking lot. After turning off the machine and left the ragnarok, he walk his way to where his mother is now. After Dr Kadowaki retire 8 years ago, Quistis Treepe succeed her job in infirmary.

On his way there, Brandish walk pass some cadets of Ballamb Garden. He notice how fast time goes by. It seems like just yesterday he training hard as a cadet of SeeD, now there are new faces that he never seen before remind him how he used to be. When Brandish walks, he unintentionally attract attentions especially from the girls. Although he never pay attention to his hair style and just decide to have that regular caesar cut, but everyone agree that he's a handsome guy with symetrical face and symphatic looks. He's like young Seifer Almasy with kind eyes and cool behavior. Even as a child, he didn't cry a lot and never have many wishes. Quistis was very upset when she found out that she was pregnant, and Seifer also suggesting for abortion. But after she decided to let the child lived, she realize that it was the best decision in her life.

When the infirmary door slide open, the young man enter the room. He was surprised for not seeing anyone else in the room except a young lady with white doctor suit. She wear short black skirt and have a nice ass. Her hair is black, so Brandish decide that this lady is not his mother.

"Uhh, excuse me?" he calls.

The lady look backwards. She wears thin eyeglasses, with minimum make up on her face. She's a beautiful lady. With tender looks yet smart.

"Yes? Are you sick?" she asks.

"I thought Quistis Treepe works here?"

"She's going to have several days off. I'm her student in charge."

"Student? You still a cadet?"

The lady smiled, "no, I'm not a SeeD. Here in Ballamb Garden, we have new division for medic. Now medical student is apart from SeeD. I'm still in studying process and if I doing well enough, I might join more exciting job."

"Like ragnarok team?" Brandish enters the room and sit in front of the medical student.

"Yes!" the lady excited. "I really want to live in ragnarok and fly into the sky."

"But you already in the sky when you live in Ballamb Garden."

"Oh yes, you right. But, I mean, in Garden I don't really fly. It move kindda slow and I can't roaming free like ragnarok team."

"Good luck then, I'm sure the ragnarok team can't wait to have a medic crew."

"Thank you, Sir." the lady smiled, she looks so cute when she smile. "By the way, if you looking for Dr Treepe, she's out for lunch."

"That's weird, it's already three pm. Too late for lunch."

"Her fiancee pick her up, so I guess it's more than lunch."

Brandish go silent in a sudden.

"Are you ..." the lady asks carefully, "... okay?"

"Actually, I kindda feel unwell." Brandish give an ill look.

"What happen? Let me check you. Unbutton your shirt please."

Brandish lay down relax on an examination bed and unbutton his shirt. The young doctor using her stetoscope and begin her examination.

"Oh my God ... your heart beat so fast. No wonder you feel unwell."

"Yea, it's been like this since I enter this room." Brandish stare into the depth on the medical student's garnet eyes, trying to flirt. A nerd medical personalia with pretty face! He always dream to rock this kind of babe for so long.

"I wonder why ... you don't seem like finish doing sport too."

So when Dr Treepe return to the infirmary, she's shocked to see how close her son with her student. "What's going on here? Brandish, Demi, what are you doing?"

"Hi, mom, I kindda feeling unwell now." Brandish answered calmly, expecting his mother's anger.

"Doctor, this mister feel sick so I doing some check. When I check, his heart beat very fast."

Quistis put her hands on her hips, "Demi, he's not sick. He tried to seduce you."

"Mom! Please!" now the captain of 3rd ragnarok team awaken from the examination bed in panic.

"W-what? But I ..."

"It's alright, Demi. I know you don't meant it at all. It's just my son sometimes needs more discipline." Quistis pull her son's ear when taking their leave.

"Mom, come on! I'm twenty!" he has rights to date whatever girl he likes.

"And I told you to not hit on my students."

"But she likes me too."

"Dream on, son ..."

They walk to the parking lot where he park his ragnarok and quickly set off to Ballamb town. His mother used to pilot ragnarok, because she missed the old times, she sit on the pilot seat and drive her way to Ballamb.

"Ahh ... I really missed the old times. It was very fun, I was younger than you when we defeated Ultimecia."

"That's cool, mom."

"So, how it goes? General Leonheart already appoint new crews for you?"

"Nah ... probably after Danny and Marius's death, he will be very careful in appointing SeeD in my team. You know, my team always doing life-risking tasks. I mean, if you check on Claude's record, he only doing some research in old mines if not collecting DNA from new monsters. And Charlie is helping science team in research facility. My team facing dangers more often and we have the fewest amount of crews."

"But son, Claude also facing danger when he collecting DNA of the monsters. Especially when he's in Island Closer to Heaven or Hell."

"Yeah, you got a point, mom."

"But you can always ask the general to recruit the team on your own."

"I wish I can recruit someone who not belong in SeeD."

"You know that's impossible, son. Ragnarok is Garden's property."

"Yeah. Too bad." Brandish always wanted to bring his father on his journey. Old Seifer waste his time reading lots of books while fishing and acquainted many people when he was younger.

Not long after, they see Ballamb in a distant. In couple days, there will be an engagement party between Dr Quistis Treepe and Major James Ingram. A son wish nothing more than his father and mother reunited.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ballroom

Since Zell Dincht quit the Garden, he return to his homeland to build a military force of Ballamb. In short time, he already become a leader of the city under the title; Regent. He married his sweetheart from the library and brought her in his mansion. Now Ballamb is well developed harbor city which it's people work as farmers aside of fisherman. It's a big city now and an engineer university was build a decade ago.

Quistis built a small house not long ago in Ballamb, hoping can enjoy her retirement there. She always love Ballamb. Although genetic tracking already found her real parents which is galbadian people in Dollet.

When they reach Ballamb, it's already late. Zell, as an old friend and childhood friend ask her to join the dinner with Dincht family. So here they are in Dincht's manor enjoying delicious dinner on silver plates.

"I remember when you used to grudge when cafetaria out of hot dogs." Quistis laugh out loud with her old friend. Brandish know that it's been a while since their last meet, about 5 or 6 years, maybe more. But everytime they meet, they always talk about hot dogs. As if that's whats the only thing linked between them. Where is the story about defeating the future sorceress? Youngsters demands to know! But oh boy, Brandish can't look away from Zell's daughter. She's kind of a sporty girl with muscles and belly packs. She's pretty yet strong, kind of kick ass girl you never want to messed with. Last time they met, she was about 12 or 13, and her hair was blonde. Now it's all brunette.

"I can't believe you marry James. You know, I thought you always think of someone else out there." Zell laughs.

"Oh Zell, I don't know who you talking about. I think life is easy, when you love someone, you know it, and you tell them. That's all." Quistis sip her red wine. With delicious steak it become perfect combination.

"Yes, like me and my darling." Regent Dincht smiles to his mid-aged wife and kiss her. Brandish can imagine how happy their marriage is.

"But congratulations on your engagement. I hope you two spend your retirement days happily ever after." Regent Dincht raise his wine glass and sip it.

"Thank you, Regent Dincht. But the party is tomorrow, I hope you be there on time. I'll told the chefs to cook lots of hot dogs only for you."

"Sure, I will. Don't worry."

As the dinner continues, Regent Dincht can't help but looking at Brandish. Last time he met the boy was 4 years ago when he request SeeD's help for a problem in Ballamb mine. Near fire caveren, someone found adamantium mine. Suddenly the drilling caused an earthquake and the mine collapsed. Sensing a magic sensation, the soldiers decided to ask help from the SeeDs. Brandish's team was dispatched (it was a field exam for him to own his ragnarok) and went down. What they found underground was amazing. It appears a new guardian force was discovered, named Kjata. The Guardian Force is given to the garden and year ago, it was presented to Claude Leonard Loire as a birthday present.

"How are you doing, Bran? Good?"

Surely he asks about his ragnarok team business. "Been solo hunting lately, Sir Dincht. It was undescribable." Brandish smiled confidently. "Last time I'm doing some business in Fisherman's Horizon."

"Fisherman's Horizon ... hmm ... I heard there's a gang war there lately?"

"Yea, that one. It seems that the gang war went from bad to worse. The young rascals tried to break FH's bridge to separate the rail roads in two, and they meant to bury their opponent's district into the ocean."

"That's very bad."

"It is. My father almost turned into fish food if I hadn't found the bombs."

"You did that alone?"

"Technically, no. I collaborate with my dad's crews. Some of his men is very good at making bomb detector so we can disable them on time. And after the place was safe, me and dad went together to enemy's district to capture them. Now they're in Garden's jail."

"Nice teamwork between father and son, eh, Quistis?" Zell laughs.

"I do proud of my son." Quistis smiled. "Where's Rick, Zell? I heard he invent couple inventions last year?"

"Oh yes, he's too busy in Timber, you know. Giving engineering lectures. But he's on his way home now. For a new job." As he talk, Regent Dincht smirking at Brandish.

"So he's teaching somewhere now?"

"Not teaching. More to a military works. He always dreamt about joining military ... not with strength, of course."

* * *

Ballamb hotel now renovated bigger and larger, it has ballroom and the catering is great too. That's where the engagement party held tonight. Since the sun is set, the music on, lighten up the atmosphere in the ballroom. Brandish looks good in any uniform, including the tux. Greeting incoming guests, he should keep his light mood ahead and pretend he enjoys all the small talks. He making sacrifice here, he don't really like the party, he don't really agree with the engagement, but for his love to beloved mother, he should be a perfect host in this party.

"You really look so much like your mother, especially her eyes." The guest is his mom's friend, and know nothing about his biological father. Brandish always feels all about his face resemble his father. Although disagree, guest's happiness is everything, so he just smiled at the compliment.

As he saw a tan-skin middle aged man in SeeD uniform and black cape, he thank God for that and quickly excuse himself from his mother's friend to approach the Grand General of Ballamb Garden. "So delighted to see you here, General Lionheart."

"And you look good too, Captain Treepe." the general reply.

"Gorgeous as always, Madam Heartily." Brandish greet a beautiful middle-aged woman who cling her hand upon the Grand General's.

"Thank you Brandish. Look at you now, look so much like Seifer isn't he, Squall?"

_Thanks for exist!_ Brandish thought.

"Where is Quistis?" asks Rinoa Heartily.

"Let me take you to her." Brandish wave his hand sign for the honorable guests to proceed into the room where Quistis stand with a brown-skin man with glass of wine on their hands.

And there goes another nostalgia, talking about the old times again back then about when they met, about battles they spend, but again, never talk about went to the future to defeat Ultimecia. Nobody ever understand how bored Brandish with party like this. But thanks to God again, in entrance door, he see a beautiful young lady enter the ballroom. She walk alone, searching for someone. Her hair is black, like dark linen. Her eyes sparkle like garnet stone.

"For the love of the sorceress ..." Brandish approach the young lady and greet her with all his charm. Seeing a handsome man, the young lady let the young man kiss the back of her palm.

"Let me guess." Brandish said, "you're Grand General Squall Leonheart's most beautiful daughter."

"Well ... how do you know that?" the young lady blushed, and touch her hair.

"I can always tell a warrior's child, they always have the kind of stare which melt the coldest iceberg." Brandish try to make his move, looking straight into the young lady's eyes.

"Oh, do I? I hope I didn't melt your heart, Mr ...?"

"Brandish." He introduce himself. In fact, this is their first met. This lady going to Galbadia Garden, she never been in Ballamb Garden. "Brandish T. Almasy."

"Ah, so you're Mr Seifer's son?"

"I am."

Suddenly another young man with brown-golden hair appears and drag away the young lady from Brandish. "Don't let him get you, Delphy. His flirting skill is sucks!"

"Oh, come on, brother, it's always nice when someone can appreciate me." Delphy smiled to Brandish. And the young man nods back, winking one of his eye. "Don't worry, miss Delphy. I knew Claude L Loire just like the back of my hand. He always have difficulities to maintain attention."

"Oh yeah? Talk to yourself, loser! Anyway, you're not gonna get my sister. Because she ain't marrying loser like you!"

"I see, just like you and Grand General's succession." There's rumor about Luke Lionheart's return to Ballamb Garden and restore his SeeD ranks in couple weeks. It means more rival for Claude L Loire. The General's second son is about to land a punch on Brandish's face when someone grab his hand to prevent the fight.

"Cut it out, Claude. Don't ruin a beautiful lady's special day." The guy already shaved and cut his long hair into shorter-messy crew cut style. He has his mother's black thick eyebrows, and his grandfather's spirited eyes. Optimist is the first thing people can think of whenever they see the first son of Grand General Leonheart's face. He's like the reincarnation of Laguna Loire in modern age.

"Grr ... come on, sister, there's more worthy guy to be your boyfriend rather than this loser!" Claude take his sister away from his most hated person in this world; Brandish Treepe and Luke Leonheart.

Brandish always smile to the guests, even to the arrogant spoiled Claude L Loire. But whenever he face this creature, Luke Leonheart, he put a defensive stance. "I thought you in hospital."

"Oh, come on, Brandish, what's with the cold welcome? We used to have good time when we still cadet before!"

"You know why, Luke. And I warned you, this is my mother's engagement party."

"Don't worry, I hope you let me greet my favorite instructor."

"And I hope you leave soon." Luke walks away from Brandish. Although he greets another guests, Brandish should stay close to his mother from this second on.

"There he is. Come here, Bran." Quistis called him.

Brandish move closer to his mother's group. She's with her fiancee, James Ingram. When they got married, he had to put "Ingram" as his last name. Sounds manly too, but he likes "Almasy" best. With the two happy couple, there is the Grand General and his wife. Both of Squall and Brandish don't talk much in group. It's Rinoa, Quistis and James dominated all the talks. James always talk about how much he waited for this moment to come since his young days. But nobody talk about James's wife, which actually not yet divorced. James always said that he had divorce his wife, but everybody knows his wife still haven't sign the divorce letter. That's one other reason why Brandish kind of disagree with this engagement.

"I don't really like party." Grand General sighed as the two men separate themselves from their small groups.

"Me too, General."

"But you sounds very smooth with the guests."

"Well, I have to help my mother in her special days. In fact, I'm more to introverted guy. I prefer to be alone."

"Really? I think I have to cancel the group I've set for you."

"You what? Sir, please don't cancel the group. I can't work alone, I need team."

"You're one of the prodigies, Bran, you're a perfect soldier can work alone or groups. I don't think you need them."

"Please don't cancel, Sir. I never believe that prodigies stuff they always put on me. I'm not a kind of superheroes, I'm just a mere human with a strong guardian force."

General Leonheart really enjoys kidding this young man. "Alright. But remember. Two men already KIA under your command. If another got killed again, you will lost your ragnarok."

"I'm very aware of that, sir."

"I'll gave you two personels that I believe can be great help for you. Basically you still got room for 3 more personels. You can pick the rest by yourself. You may also recruit people outside the garden too. But they will not recieve any payment from Garden."

"That's great news, sir."

"I already sent you their datas by emails. And if you already recruit someone, please email their bio so I can put them in database."

"Yes, sir!"

When Squall enjoy his wine again, Brandish go to the hotel's veranda to check his email. He can't wait to see his new crewmates.

Patiently Luke Lionheart wait until the most beautiful lady in this room left alone. When Rinoa Heartily surrounded by another influencing ladies such as Queen of Dollet, Prince of Trabia, etc, that beautiful lady only has James Ingram near her. He can handle that old man.

"You look beautiful as always, Dr Treepe." He said as he approach the enganged lady.

"Of course, she is. That's why I've been in love with her even before you was born, kid." James Ingram definitely understand what this young man up to. He hold his fiancee closer into his arms.

"Congratulation on your engagement, Mr Ingram and Dr Treepe." Luke Leonheart shake James's hand.

"Thank you, Luke." Quistis smiled at him. But her fiancee clearly want this young boy to leave his sight. "I believe Princess of Dollet is very beautiful. Want me to introduce you both?"

"I appreciate it, but luckily, I'm not a shy person. And I'm honest about my feelings."

"That's right. Luke is the most honest boy I ever see." Quistis praise the young man, instead, she can see it in his eyes.

Luke sip his drink. "Hmm ... this is a very sweet wine. High quality only exist in Trabia ... I knew you have good taste, Dr Treepe."

"Thanks, Luke, but it's Brandish's idea."

"Like mother, like son."

Some people approach them as they speak. It's James Ingram's old friends. Quickly put the about to be groom out to introduce him to some influencing people.

"After marrying you, he will become a strong figure. You are the second in command of Ballamb Garden." Luke whispered to Quistis, watching Ingram being introduced to the new president of Delling.

"Yes. That's why this party is full of strong figures. They will come again in my wedding party."

Then, a heavy sigh heard from a young man beside her. She turn her look to him and smiled warmly. The young man reply with his look upon her, can't believe how stupid his father was. "I wish I was born much earlier."

Quistis hold his hand tenderly, "don't be sorry. You're a nice man and responsible. People misunderstands you but you still put your head up tight. You never know how strong you are. You'll find a woman which is right for you."

"And I wish nothing but your happiness."

They lift the glass of wine for toast.


	5. Chapter 5 - Second Attack

Before neither of Quistis Trepe or Luke Lionheart drink their wine, the ballamb ocean crashed again. Something with large fin swim closer to Ballamb Hotel which located near the ocean. From the wide windows of Ballamb hotel ballroom, salty sea water splashed in like Leviathan's tidal wave as a 20 feet tall monster with a big sword rise from the ocean.

The monster destroy the wall for his entrance, creating panic among people in the ballroom. His centaurus front feet rise as he examine the whole room. People running wild, looking for safe corner. The exit door jammed with people eager to leave.

"Dr Treepe, worry not. I'll protect you!" Luke Lionheart brandish his revolver 3.9 and guarding Quistis Treepe.

When the Weapon swing it's blade, Luke Lionheart jump to the air and strike the giant sword. Confident that his blade is stronger than the Weapon's blade.

"Becareful, Luke! It's a Weapon!" Quistis cast her blue magic named 'Mighty Guard' to protect Luke Lionheart as the journalist begin a close-ranged air attack since Mighty Guard made him float. But no matter how hard he hit the weapon, seems like no damaged recieved. It's shell is the hardest material in universe and it's height almost three times taller than Luke's. The Gunblade specialist can't do much when Weapon grab his body and throw him to the wall. Quistis's mighty guard protect Luke to enter the hospital once more.

"Luke!" But Quistis have herself to worry more. First, she casts mighty guard to herself, and begin to evade the incoming attacks.

Not long, a pilar of light collapse and hit the weapon's body. It's Squall's Blasting Zone. When the Weapon try to defend itself from the attack, it's sword cracked. Squall rush and strike the Weapon from ground to air. It's Rough Divide, a limit break that used to scarred Seifer Almasy's forehead. Now it failed to divide the hostile creature.

"Dr Treepe, are you alright?!" Claude L Loire appears with machine gun as the Weapon getting hit repeatedly by Squall's Renzokuken.

"I'm okay. So this is the weapon that attacked Winhill several days ago."

"Back to the old time, huh? We used to defeat two Weapons back then." Zell open his upper clothing as he jump bravely to the Weapon to duel it. When Zell attack, Squall rests his weary bones.

"Gahh... I'm too old for this." Squall growled, his back pain strikes again.

"What is that thing want? Why is it in Ballamb now?" Luke rise, survive a lethal damage thanks to the mighty guard.

"Attack it, brother!" Claude's machine gun is ready, when Zell finish dueling the Weapon, he begin the attack. Quistis help with her gatling gun too.

Hopelessly, Luke shot one or two bullets to the Weapon from his revolver 3.9.

"This one sure is different than the Weapons we used to fight." Zell hiss his breath.

The gatling guns stunned the Weapon, prevent him to make any move. But clearly, no damage at all. From the sky, appears a blue ragnarok and shower the Weapon with laser gun. The heat of the high temperature light penetrate his black armored body. The Weapon roared and swing his sword, collapsing the ballroom's attic. SeeDs who fights now run for their lifes.

Luke Lionheart is the last person in room.

"Brother Luke!" Delphy screamed helplessly. Her voice heard and the Weapon change it's target, heading straight to Delphy. Although it's limbs got burned out by the laser shot from the 2nd Ragnarok Garden team, it still make it's way to Delphy. Rise it's sword to crush her into pieces.

That's when Brandish show himself and rescue Squall's dearest daughter. The sword hit empty floor, turning stone to dusts.

Learning it's weakness, Brandish glows laser from his eyes and strike the Weapon. Knowing the weakest blue magic is actually the only thing works against this monster, Brandish continue shooting his laser eye blue magic together with 2nd Ragnarok team from the air.

His advantage here than the 2nd Ragnarok team is, he can aim accurately into the monster's eye. Brandish step forward, forcing the Weapon to step back. Brandish's shots made the Weapon blind, loosing it's eyes. Can't see anything, the Weapon decide to escape. It return to the Ballamb ocean and swim away to the south.

When letting the Weapon escape, Brandish stand on the ballroom ruins. A strong wind breeze into him as he watch the creature disappeared. "I hope you come again in Mom's wedding party."

* * *

James Ingram is very upset now. He can't get over with all the loss. Quistis sit beside him, trying to get him relaxed. But then, a middle aged woman appears with a youth about Brandish's age. That must be James's wife and son.

She laughs, "congratulation, James. What a blast!"

"What are you doing here, Tiara?"

"As your wife, I want to congratulate you for this rude engagement."

"I had sign the divorce letter. We are no more."

"But I haven't. I still your wife!" then Tiara speak to Dr Treepe, "and you, bitch. How come you engage with someone's husband?"

Quistis answered calmly. "First, I thought this engagement can make you wake up and move on to face the reality that your husband no longer wants you. But it seems you love him too much you still fight for him. I must say that I'm impressed."

"Are you mocking me?" Tiara grows angrier than before. "If not because of you enter my husband's life, our marriage still strong."

"No, of course I'm not mocking you. I never tried to mock anyone." Quistis smiled as she stroke her blonde hair, now just as short as her jaw. Then she pull off her engagement ring and returns it to James.

"No, no, Quistis babe. Don't do this, please. I love you."

"But I can't, you still have something to finish with your past."

"I love you, Quistis, even years before I met Tiara."

"But she's your wife, James. Beside, I'm looking for a friend to spend my old days in peace, not really a lover." Quistis then left the husband and wife alone, approaching Squall Leonheart who is now discussing the Weapon's 2nd attack with Ragnarok teams. "So, how's the conclusion? You come up with something?"

"Yes. Of course, Quistis." Squall answered.

"Well?"

Luke's forehead is bandaged now, but still looked optimist. "It's clear that that thing is after our little sister, Lyra."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew." Lyra looked upset and worry.

"That's what we should find out." Luke continues. "I was assigned to join Brandish's Ragnarok team but it appears that our third party haven't reach Ballamb until now, and we had to leave him."

"Sorry, kids, it appears that my son's train having small accident. Looks like the weapon broke the underwater rail road and my son stuck underwater now waiting for the rescue team and back to Timber again. It will be a while for him to reach here."

"We can pick him up in Timber but Rick said he should stay in hospital for couple days because the trainwrecked." Brandish added.

Quistis shook her head, "wait. I don't understand. So he and the train get drowned underwater?"

"Seems so." Zell sigh, "he was one of the lucky passengers that made it into the bunker. But he's wounded in process. I have to go to Timber quickly for my son after this."

"Among other engineer and scientist, Rick is undoubtly the best of all. But still, we don't have time to wait him recover. Have to find another one." Brandish says, "considering it comes from the ocean, I'm thinking about getting my 3rd crew and the rest must have tools to go underwater."

Luke nods, "we need someone who have kits to submerge into the ocean's abyss. The secret's down there."

"Have you found that person?" Quistis asks.

Brandish and Luke used to be a good friend. Their age only 2 years different and they had known each others since their adolescense age. Some people think they are more brother than Luke to Claude or Delphy. And two of them showing the exact same smiles, agree on one thing excites them equally.

"Don't worry about that, Dr Treepe." Luke smiles and both of him and Brandish talk no more.

"I want you to come with them." Squall ordered.

"Sure."

The General continues, "I need you to acting as leader of this operation. Please look for the Weapon. For this moment, Delphy will temporally stay in Ballamb Garden so we can guard her from the next attack."

"I guess, I have no choice." It means that Delphy might missed this semester for good.

"Any questions?" asked Squall.

The question comes from Quistis. "I seen the smile upon my son's face, and Luke mentioned that we will submerge. I wonder ... are we going to FH?"

Neither Brandish or Luke bother to answer the question.

"Yes." Squall aware of the potential rejection from his second in command. "A guy named Fram Radcliff has the best submerge team in FH."

_Oh shit!_ Quistis told herself. But she must act professionally. An order is an order.


End file.
